Lionne de feu
by Red Velvet Sweet Coffee
Summary: Tu es belle. Flamboyante de la tête aux pieds. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence à mes côtés pour survivre, mais quand tu es là, je meurs. Loin de toi je n'existe pas, mais près de toi, je m'éteins. Hermione aime, mais cet amour lui est interdit. HG/GW
1. Lionne de feu

DISCLAIMER : Evidemment, je ne possède aucun des personnages de cette histoire. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malefoy, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter ont été créés par JK Rowling et lui appartiennent exclusivement. Je ne cherche pas à gagner de l'argent avec mes textes.

**Note :** Cette fanfic est une série d'au moins trois OS (déjà écrits) assemblés. Dans cette histoire, Hermione aime Ginny, et Draco le découvre. [Désolée pour le résumé un peu simpliste, il sert simplement à poser le cadre]

* * *

Tu es belle. Flamboyante de la tête aux pieds, avec ta crinière de flammes et tes taches de rousseur, braises sur tes joues.

Tu es belle et ce n'est pas parce que je suis partie-prenante que je le dis. Non, bien au contraire. La plus belle de tout Poudlard. Personne ne tient la comparaison. Surtout pas moi, avec ma tignasse brune emmêlée, et mes dents autrefois trop grandes.

Oh, tu es splendide. J'en crève à côté de toi. Pas que je sois jalouse, hein, loin de là… Toi tu es là, et moi… moi je fonds et je dépéris.

De toi, j'aime tout. Ton rire, vivant et charmant, tes yeux immenses d'un bleu océan, ta chevelure soyeuse de flammes douces, ta splendeur et ta malice, ton impulsivité et ta fougue, ta passion… Tout.

Tu es parfaite en tous points, et même tes défauts se font qualités. Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de toi, ma lionne ? Ou plutôt, comment ne me suis-je pas rendu compte de tout cela plutôt ?

Je crève de t'aimer, je me consume peu à peu. Mais c'est si bon, ce poison mortel est si savoureux que j'en perds la raison. Toute cette passion me tue, plus ou moins en douceur.

Jamais tu ne seras mienne, je le sais, et ne fais aucune illusion.

J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence à mes côtés pour survivre, mais quand tu es là, je meurs. Loin de toi je n'existe pas, mais près de toi, je m'éteins.

Tu es mon tout, et pourtant, je ne t'ai découverte que trop tard. Trop tard pour changer l'image que tu avais de moi, trop tard pour espérer briser ou effacer tes sentiments pour Harry.

Le pire dans tout ça ? J'ai toujours pressenti sans y croire que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Simplement, j'étais tout sauf préparée. Je me suis pris ça dans la face comme un Cognard à pleine vitesse. Toi qui es une mordue de Quidditch, tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti, hein ?

J'étais plus ou moins consciente dès le début que tu finirais en couple avec mon meilleur ami tandis que je serais amoureuse de toi. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, je le sais. Et ça fait un mal de chien…

Tu aimes Harry comme je t'aime, sauf que nous deux ensemble, ce n'est pas possible.

Si seulement tu voyais à quel point je le hais, comme je le déteste de t'avoir et de pourtant te repousser, en grand Héros qu'il est, « pour ton bien »…

Comme je lui en voulais, à cet imbécile, de te faire souffrir et pleurer ainsi, pendant ces longues heures que nous passions toutes les deux ensemble. C'est à cause de lui, tout cela, et je lui en veux.

Te voir te dévoiler à moi ainsi, découvrir ta sensibilité et ta douceur sous le masque de fierté et de force que tu portais jour après jour, c'est ce qui a pour la première fois allumé cette flamme à l'intérieur de moi.

Mais ce qui, avant ça, n'aurait dû être qu'un « béguin » passager, lorsque tu as commencé à t'ouvrir à moi -par sa faute, parce que ce crétin ne voyait que cette cruche de Chang- s'est peu à peu transformé en quelque chose de véritable et bien plus fort. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard, bien trop tard.

Je me suis tellement maudite pour ma naïveté et d'être tombée sous ton charme, tu n'as même pas idée. Lui, je le hais parfois d'une haine viscérale, mais je n'arrive pourtant pas lui en vouloir, je l'aime aussi comme un frère.

Vous voir ensemble, heureux et épanouis, guéris, me brise. Je sais que vous ne serez heureux que tous les deux, et c'est horrible.

Tu me dis que je suis parfaite pour ton frangin, je sais tout ça. Crois-tu que j'aie besoin que tu enfonces le couteau dans la plaie ? Non, certainement pas.

Je sais que Ron est l'homme qu'il me faut, qu'il me chérira et prendra soin de moi, et oui, je l'aime. Mais moins que toi, tellement moins que toi. Plutôt comme un frère, et on n'épouse pas un frère, n'est-ce pas ?

À vrai dire, je ne cherche même pas à te faire venir à moi. Non, je ne veux pas que nous soyons en couple.

Pas que je ne te désire pas, ni que ton corps ne m'attire pas, non, loin de là. Je voudrais être ton amante, mais je me contente de t'aimer à corps perdu, sans tenter de te séduire.

Détruire les couples ne m'intéresse pas. Alors, j'attends. Quoi ? J'attends que ça passe, que ça se calme un jour ou l'autre.

Je fais comme si de rien n'était depuis quatre ans maintenant, quelques décennies de plus ou de moins n'y changeront rien. Ou pas grand-chose en tout cas.

Je me cache la vérité, tente de me mentir à moi-même, sans grand succès. Jamais ça ne cessera. Tu seras toujours là, partout, où que j'aille.

Mon obsession, envoûtante et mortelle. Une sorte de beauté fatale.

Alors oui, j'en crève, jour après jour. Je me consume, mais que veux-tu ? J'ai pris goût à ma torture et mon bourreau est celle qui m'a fait perdre la tête.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi et tu m'ensorcelles les sens. Ton visage me hante, ton parfum m'obsède, ta voix m'entête… Tu me rends folle. Folle de toi, de ton être entier.

C'est à la fois malsain et si pur… Cela tourne à la folie, à l'obsession.

Je ne suis plus la même qu'avant, sans savoir pourquoi, ni en quoi j'ai changé. Qui suis-je devenue ? Ai-je vraiment changé ?

Qui est cette inconnue que je vois ? Il m'arrive de ne plus reconnaître mon propre reflet dans une glace.

La seule solution pour moi serait de tout quitter. Essayer de t'oublier dans un pays lointain et exotique. Fuir l'Angleterre, peut-être même l'Europe. Tout laisser derrière moi et ne pas me retourner. Vous abandonner, Harry, Ron et toi

Refaire ma vie loin de tout cela, vous effacer de ma mémoire, puis reconstruire. Oui mais voilà, j'en suis incapable.

Je vous aime bien trop pour ça. Je suis beaucoup trop dépendante de toi et des autres. Comment pourrais-je faire sans vous ?

Je ne peux pas, et c'est terrible. Je me détruis en restant ici, mais l'effet serait encore plus néfaste ailleurs. Voilà où j'en suis.

Tel est le point de non-retour que j'ai atteint. Je ne peux tout simplement rien faire pour éviter cette incroyable douleur qui me broie le cœur.


	2. Le reflet

DISCLAIMER : je ne possède aucun des personnages de cette histoire qui appartiennent tous exclusivement à JK Rowling, et ne gagne ni ne gagnerai (on le sait tous) aucun argent des fictions que j'écris.

* * *

Comme souvent je t'observe en secret, dissimulé par un pilier de marbre.

Tu es face à un antique miroir en pied. Tu contemples ton reflet, ton regard perdu au-delà de l'image.

Le long sanglot qui franchit la barrière de tes lèvres me tire de mes pensées. Il est le seul son que j'entendrai jamais trahir ton désespoir.

Tu es si forte lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer la comédie, de refouler tes sentiments et de les enfouir sous un masque. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué pour ça en dehors de Serpentard, où nous jouons tous un rôle.

Quelle actrice tu fais ! Tu feins tout, de l'éclat de rire à la larme, en passant par la concentration et parfois même par la colère, lorsque tu es en représentation.

Tu sembles croire que tu es constamment sous le feu des projecteurs, et c'est presque le cas. La plupart du temps, tu es sur scène, bien obligée de faire croire à ton public la réalité de ton jeu. Et tu y parviens.

Tu sais y faire et tu te méprises. Tu penses ne pas voir le choix, te crois forcée de faire semblant alors même que tu es la seule force qui t'oblige à cela. Tu te trouves lâche, mais ressens une telle épouvante à la simple idée d'heurter ses convictions, de bouleverser ses sentiments, de renverser l'ordre établi.

Alors oui, tu es lâche et te retranches derrière la surface protectrice et blessée de l'amante silencieuse.

Car tu penses que **leur** petit confort, que ses certitudes "morales" et chaleureuses ne doivent pas être ébranlées. La remise en question de ce système conventionnel et rassurant n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Elle ne le sera sans doute jamais, tant que tu chercheras à les protéger coûte que coûte.

Peu importe le prix, tu n'as pas l'intention d'être celle qui fissurera des années de croyances et de mensonges. Tu préfères souffrir tous les jours pour la maintenir dans son doux cocon traditionnel, sur son piédestal conservateur.

Il est tellement plus facile de se faire du mal au quotidien que d'accepter la possibilité d'être le vilain petit canard au grand jour. C'est si simple de subir la torture quand la possibilité de s'éveiller, quitte à provoquer un séisme et peut-être se retrouver abandonnée est à portée de main.

Que crains-tu, qu'as-tu à perdre, si ce n'est la sécurité des apparences ? Quoi que tu fasses, tu es déjà seule.

Au fond, tu le sais, cette fille que tu aimes passionnément, à en crever, n'est qu'un symptôme, un prétexte. Elle est celle qui concrétise ce que tu ressens, ce que tu es profondément. Après elle en viendront d'autres. Tu aimes les femmes, c'est dit, pourquoi tenter de se leurrer plus longtemps ? Ce sanglot expiré est la preuve physique, la preuve tangible de cet aveu intérieur. Ne sois donc pas idiote, ne cache plus celle que tu es.

Tu te dis peut-être que venant de ma part, un tel discours est paradoxal. A la lumière des apparences, cela jure avec mes actes, sans aucun doute. Cela ne correspond certainement pas à celui que vous me croyez être.

Mais comme tu le sais les apparences sont trompeuses, et au fond nous sommes tous deux assez semblables. C'est sans doute pourquoi je vois si clair en toi, parce que nous sommes les mêmes. Nos images sont opposées l'une à l'autre, et pourtant… Nous avons sans doute plus de points communs que tu ne l'imagines ou l'espères, mais qu'importe.

Nous sommes plus lâche l'un que l'autre, jamais nous n'oserions arracher nos chaînes et affronter la vie. Le pire est peut-être que nous n'avons pas la moindre illusion sur notre compte.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, du moins surtout dans mon cas, l'égoïsme n'est pas de notre ressort. Pour l'être, il faut du courage, et ça, ni toi ni moi n'en avons, malgré ce que pourraient laisser penser les couleurs que tu arbores.

Nous sommes si lâches, si faibles, avons si peur… Et alors que nous pourrions trouver un peu de réconfort dans une amitié partagée, dans une trêve pour pouvoir supporter les autres, nous nous rejetons, nous affrontons sans relâche. Pique après pique, assaut après assaut, bataille après bataille, nous nous repoussons un peu plus loin.

Tu contemples ton vrai visage dans le miroir et ton reflet t'est une étrangère. Tu ne te reconnais plus, mais as-tu vraiment changé ? N'as-tu pas seulement mis en lumière celle que tu es réellement ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le simple fait de l'avoir révélée à tes yeux te perturbe, te dérange. Tu songes que jamais plus tu ne seras capable de jouer ton propre rôle…

Et pourtant si, inlassable, tu remonteras sur les planches, faisant comme si ce n'était qu'une simple fatigue passagère, comme si tu allais te sentir mieux avec un peu de repos.

Car c'est bien connu, Hermione Granger est le rat de bibliothèque le plus assidu de tout Poudlard, et elle ne peut faillir à sa réputation. Ne pas y aller chaque jour serait l'aveu que quelque chose cloche, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu iras mieux, oui, dès que tu auras réussi à te reprendre en main et à te recomposer un visage et une attitude.

Mais en profondeur, pourtant, tu ne pourras échapper à la noyade. Tu as bu la tasse une fois, et as depuis oublié comment l'on nageait. Te voilà désormais entraînée inexorablement vers les abysses.

A chaque instant, tu te retrouveras incapable de détourner les yeux de ces filles que tu croises. Qu'elles soient jolies ou non, tu leur trouveras toujours quelque chose de charmant. Leur sourire ou leur démarche, leurs formes, qui sait. Tu tenteras en vain de l'éviter, de ne pas les regarder en sentant ton cœur se remplir d'une foule d'émotions, changeant à chacune, fluctuant au gré de ces rencontres furtives, mais une fois de plus tu ne le pourras pas.

Tu es de nouveau piégée. Tu parais si lasse, si triste face à ton reflet… Et il y aura toujours cette Weasley que tu ne sais ni oublier ni provoquer.

Alors, que comptes tu faire, que vas-tu faire maintenant, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Tu lances un dernier regard au miroir, ton visage marqué par le dégoût et le mépris, puis toute expression s'estompe et disparaît. Un léger sourire se colle sur tes lèvres, tu remets ton masque.

Puis tu tournes les talons, fuis ton reflet une fois de plus. Dans ton cœur naît une nouvelle déchirure, et sur ta figure, un mensonge de plus.


End file.
